Siblings
by writersblock13
Summary: A one shot/drabble about a moment in the lives of Ron and Ginny Weasley. Complete and a K rating for now. I might add more one-shots about their brothers if I get ideas.
1. The Bet

**A/N There's probably a few of these already out there, but this is my take. I might make this into a series of one shots if I come up with any other ideas**

Summery: A Ron/Ginny Story

Disclaimer: I wish

The Bet

It was a quiet morning at the Burrow when a six year old Ginny knocked on the door to her brother's room.

"Ron?" she whispered quietly, as she walked into his room and poked him in the stomach. "Rooon."

"Go 'way, Gin." mumbled the older boy.

"But, I'm bored and Daddy's at work and Mummy's still sleepin and Bill and Charlie and Percy and the twins are all at school!!" whined Ginny.

"Gin-ny.."

"Just one story, Ron? Pleeeeaaase?!"

Ron sighed, "Fine, which one?" Ginny held up a story book titled The Boy Who Lived. "That one again?! Mummy read it to us last night."

"But it's my favorite!!"

"Ok, but only once, and you have to help me read it."

The two siblings settled down on Ron's bed and read the story. It took a while and was quite a feat, seeing as they were only six and seven and both just learning how to read(though Ron did know a little more than his sister).

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The End," said Ron.

Ginny looked up at her older brother, "I'm going to marry Harry Potter some day."

"Sure, Ginny." Ron said in an unconvinced tone.

"But I _am_, you'll see."

"Fine Ginny, If you marry Harry Potter, I'll give you my broom."

Ginny considered this offer for a moment, knowing this was quite a deal because Ron had just gotten this broom for his most recent birthday, and it was currently his most prized possession. "Really?"

"Really."

_**Thirteen years later…..**_

It was the reception to the wedding of Harry Potter and Ginerva Weasely and the latter had just finished telling the above story to her new husband and her Maid of Honor, Hermione Granger.

"How was I supposed to know at age seven that Harry Potter would become my best friend and you'd marry him?" grumbled a very unamused Ron.

This just cause Harry and Hermione to laugh even harder.

"Ginny grinned and looked at her brother, "Sooo _Ronald_, where's my new broom?"

"Ron rolled his eyes, which caused Ginny, Harry ,and Hermione to laugh again.

**A/N Good? Bad? Review!!**


	2. Feaky Twin Thing

**Disclaimer: Still wishing..**

**Summery: A Fed/George story with a little George/Angelina romance**

'Freaky Twin Things"

Like everyone who has known the Weasley twins has witnessed, known or assumed, the two boys have been inseparable pranksters since birth. Though, George is always the first to admit that when it comes to normal magic Fred was always the strongest, and when it came to prank the usual mastermind behind it(Fred liked to sum it up to the fact that he _was_ two minutes older after all).

The usual example George likes to use to demonstrate this fact is the time that Ron showed his first sign of magic by turning both their hair blue. Fred had been the one that had gotten so angry that Ron's teddy bear had turned in to a real live spider.(One of George's first real jokes after the battle, much to the aggravation(and relieved amusement though he won't admit it) of Ron, was that just because Teddy Lupin was named Teddy didn't mean _he _was going to turn in to a spider).

George though, was strongest in a special kind of magic, the kind that only twins have. Only once in his first twenty years of life, did he really hate this fact. He knew right after, maybe even during or before, it happened that Fred had been killed. He was in the middle of a duel with Angelina against two Death Eaters that he didn't now the identity of when he felt a sudden stab of pain and then anger, that allowed him to over power the Death Eaters, overtook him. The stupefies he cast at the Death Eater gave him enough time to run to a deserted corridor before an even more sudden, never ending empty feeling overtook him. Angelina had run over to him and asked in what was wrong. He only had enough time to mutter "Fred.." before the voice of Voldemort echoed over the grounds. He's pretty sure though, that that's the moment that he fell in love with Angelina, because when he looked at her, as she pulled him off the ground, he saw only trust as she replied "Your mum's probably worried sick about you then, so lets go to the Great Hall, and hope that your 'freaky twin thing' is wrong, just this once."

"Just this once." he replied and they continued on to the great hall to find that his 'freaky twin thing' wasn't wrong.

But what happened next, as he fell beside his brother's body in tears, between the him and Angelina, is a whole different story entirely. **A/N Good? Bad? Review!!**


End file.
